Content items such as notes, blog postings, calendar entries, images and social network updates, may be presented as a list in a graphical format in a graphical user interface to enable ease of navigation through the list. The content item may be presented as a list sorted chronologically, alphabetically, or numerically based upon a characteristic associated with each of content items, such as time, date, name, rank, order, etc. However, if the characteristic used to sort the content items are not distributed at regular intervals, navigation through the content item list may provide an unsatisfactory user experience.
Therefore there is a need for an improved system and method for displaying content items.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.